


Last Christmas

by prideofprewett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Married Couple, Married Sex, Old Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prideofprewett/pseuds/prideofprewett
Summary: A sort of funny, smutty fic of what happened the Christmas five out of the seven Weasley children stayed at Hogwarts for The Yule Ball. Inspired by a throwaway line from the OOTP film, a tumblr post, and long head canon talks with my fangirl bestie.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank a throwaway line from the OOTP film, a tumblr post by ginniewheezie, an in depth conversation with my fangirl bestie, everyshipunsinkable, and the lack of Molly/Arthur smutty fanfic for this. Sort of smutty, sort of sweet, sort of crack-ish. Rated M for sexual content. Hope you enjoy! I own nothing.

Arthur took a sip from his wine glass, smacking his lips approvingly. "Now _that_ is delicious! I shall be needing some more of that!" He reached for the decanter, but Molly's hand covered his.

Tilting her head to one side, she smiled sweetly, "Now, Daddy, don't forget last Christmas!"

His gaze locked onto hers and he cocked his head to the side, "Last Christmas wasn't _so_ bad, now was it, Molly?"

Her lips twisted to the side of her mouth, and she didn't say anything as her cheeks flushed from the memory of it.

"Wh-what happened last Christmas?" Ron sputtered in between bites of dinner.

Molly looked down then, setting to fixing a plate for Arthur. Her hand released his, and he went on pouring more wine into his glass.

"Ron." She heard Bill intone harshly before meeting his eye from across the table and shaking his head.

"What?" He glanced back at his parents, "Mum?"

Molly refused to look up, instead heaping far too many boiled potatoes onto Arthur's plate than he likely could eat.

Charlie suddenly cleared his throat, "Ye, don't wanna know, mate." He then kicked the table leg for good measure, prompting everything to rumble on the tabletop.

Molly looked up in time to see her eldest son raise his brow and nod over at her youngest boy with a look that suggested, _Trust us._

She heard a light chuckle from beside her and glanced over to see Arthur watching the entire exchange amusedly before drinking deeply from his glass.

Smacking his chest, she momentarily forgot his injuries. Her heart twinge as he winced. "Sorry dear," She bent down to kiss his cheek before muttering into his ear, "Wine or no wine. There will _not_ be a repeat of last Christmas."

* * *

"Excellent year, Mollywobbles!" Arthur smacked his lips, tilting his glass towards hers and they clinked them unceremoniously.

"So I've been told," She inclined her head, taking another sip herself.

She placed an aging potion in last year's brew of blackberry wine, having been tipped off that 1972 was an excellent vintage for fruity reds.

"For many reasons," Arthur wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before helping himself to another glass. It would be his third, if she counted correctly.

"Dearest, you ought to leave some for the boys," She chided.

"Ah, pish posh applesauce…"

 _Pish posh_ what?! Molly thought incredulously. But her lips were twitching out of amusement at her husband.

They sat at their usual end of the kitchen table, indulging in a light Christmas lunch of cheese, smoked meat, and bread. Arthur had insisted upon opening the bottle of blackberry wine as a bonus.

 _It's Christmas,_ he reasoned. And he wasn't wrong using this logic, this was one of the few times they truly imbibed throughout the year.

But Molly was beginning to feel the effects of her first finished glass. She stood up and feeling it go to her head, she thought perhaps it wise for Arthur and her to switch to water before Bill and Charlie arrived. She didn't want them to come home to see their parents hammered.

"They won't be here for hours," Arthur insisted, waving the wine glass about, not noticing when some splashed on her pristinely scrubbed kitchen floor.

"Arthur!" She hissed from the tap, pointing at the wine droplets now marring her floor.

"Sorry dear," He offered a sheepish grin before brandishing his wand at the specks of red. "Scourgify!"

She returned with the water glasses, offering him one along with a pointed look that silently demanded he drink it.

Once he finished with, Arthur carried on their earlier conversation, "You know how The Floo works on holidays. Especially international travel. I reckon we have the whole afternoon to ourselves."

A rather deviant smirk twitched at his lips.

Molly merely rolled her eyes at this before taking a sip from her water glass.

Suddenly the scraping of his chair coupled with a glint in his eyes signaled an idea, and he hurried around the empty side of the kitchen table.

"Arthur?" She wondered.

"Just a moment dear!" He called back, disappearing around the bend into the sitting room.

Bracing herself for whatever he might be planning, Molly popped a piece of cheese in her mouth, enjoying the sharp, nutty flavor.

And suddenly the uncharacteristic quiet that had filled The Burrow that morning dissipated as the scratching of a record needle settling on a turntable could be heard. Seconds later the twangy rhythm of brass, drums, and bass guitar filled the air accompanied by the deep, booming tones of Muggle singer, Tom Jones.

Molly groaned, tossing her head back, "Oh Godric no! Not _this_ again!"

Arthur returned with an annoyingly enthusiastic grin, trying to dance his way back into the kitchen. She burst out into laughter before covering her mouth with her hand and shaking her head.

"Remember the first time we heard this?" He asked, eyes lit up with the memory the old song was stirring up in his mind.

Placing her hands on her hips, Molly asserted, trying to stifle her smile, but failing. "Now I know you're smashed!"

"Mollywobbles…" He finally reached her, placing his hands on her hips, and trying to get her to move them as his body rocked back and forth rather off time to the beat of the song.

Molly remained root on the spot, keeping her hands firmly on her hips.

"Remember?" He whispered, shoving his face mere centimeters from hers as he drew her body right up against him.

_"She's a lady. Whoa, whoa, whoa…she's a lady."_

Her hands braced against his shoulders, and she reluctantly felt her body moving as a result of her husband's wild dance moves.

"'Course I do," She remarked, feeling her smile grow as she recalled how they once danced to this song in a Muggle Club that Arthur selected for one of their date night's many years ago. Back when they were young and made time for that sort of thing.

"And I also remember the end result of dancing to this song," She remarked with a smirk, recalling an episode in the public toilet of said club, and how Charlie came to be nine months later.

"Then let's relive it again," He urged, releasing his hold on her and suddenly turning, waving his arms overhead.

"Arthur, you can't be serious!" Her words immediately died and were replaced with laughter as she took in the sight of him.

"Well _that_ can't happen again!" He faced her, this time doing some marvelously ridiculous hip thrust dance motion in her direction.

"Arthur, stop!" Molly dissolved into a fit of giggles before he was grinding up against her with arms outstretched to the side. Her hands came up in between them, and she grabbed his face and kissed him in an effort to stop herself from laughing and to stop him from dancing further.

It seemed to work for a moment because all that could be heard was the song playing on the record as his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her back.

_"Well she knows me through and through,_

_And she knows just what to do,_

_And how to pleeease me…."_

Only when she felt her lungs burning did Molly break the kiss, watching with amusement as Arthur's eyes remained closed and his lips still in position. Snorting at this, she grabbed his cheeks in one hand and shook his head.

"You mad man!" She cackled, and then found him advancing on her again with those same hip grinding motions. Turning from him with a shake of her head, Molly moved towards the countertop where the potatoes for dinner needed peeling.

But it seemed that Arthur had other plans as his arms came around her, his mouth landing at the curve of her neck.

"Arthur!" She squealed from the shock of it all.

Suddenly though, the tension inside of her uncoiled as he brushed her frizzled hair away from the left side of her neck and continued depositing light kisses there.

"Arthur," She protested rather weakly as he shifted the collar of her purple and pink jumper, pressing his mouth into her bare shoulder.

"Mmm…" He hummed against her skin, and she snickered.

Molly turned her head and he was grinning at her in that lopsided fashion that melted her insides, no matter what her previous mood. "Can I help you?" She mused whenever he just stood there staring at her.

"Yes," He answered slowly, his gaze trained on hers.

"Well?" She arched a brow, finding her eyes flickering between his lips and his steady gaze just as his were doing.

He leaned forward to capture her lips with his once more, and she dropped her wand on the countertop with a clatter before spinning around in his arms to deepen the kiss. Her hands gripped his arms as one of his remained around her waist, the other touching the side of her face.

His thumb brushed across the high point of her cheek, fingers disappearing back into her hair. His tongue tasted sweet and sour just like the blackberry wine they drank moments ago. As the musical track changed to a slower song, Arthur shuffled forward until her back hit the edge of the counter.

Their mouths kept at it, tongues sweeping across one another's as their hands groped in all the usual places that drove the other mad with desire. They continued on in this fashion until Molly had enough sense to pull away and exhale.

"Upstairs?" She rasped, anticipating him leading her up to their bedroom as was their usual way. Even with an empty house, there was something about it for modesty's sake, that allowed her to enjoy it more.

"Or we could…?" He trailed off as he grabbed her around her legs, awkwardly hoisting her up onto the countertop.

"Arthur!" Came her shrill protestations, accompanied by a slight blush and a contorted mouth that didn't know whether it ought to frown or smile.

He beamed at her, stepping in between her legs, forcing them open.

"Arthur, we can't…"

His mouth silenced her once more before snaking back down her neck.

"Arthur, stop!" She laughed as his hands skated up her legs, sliding her skirt up past her thighs. She felt herself grow warm with anticipation in spite of how nonsensical it was. Them doing this here, in their kitchen, in broad daylight of all times of day.

Her hands sat atop his shoulders before moving back up to cup his smiling face. Shaking her head at him in disbelief, she marveled with a sigh, "What am I to do with you, Arthur Weasley?"

He shrugged before kissing her quickly and slowly dragging her knickers down her legs.

"Oh for heavens sake!" She protested, still half disbelieving that this could happen yet still wanting him all the same. "You're not intent on…" But he was, and she felt her cheeks grow hot as he knelt in front of her, "…we haven't done this _in here_ since…"

"Ronald came to be," He finished for her smoothly. Arching a brow he remarked suggestively, "Which is what makes it all the more daring, yes?"

Before she could get a reply in, he dove beneath her skirt and his mouth found her center. She found a sort of delicious pleasure in him kissing her there. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breath caught in her throat as he continued his ministrations. Blindly, she sought his hand which splayed across her naked thigh, their fingers lacing together.

She held on tightly to him as he worked to throw her towards the height of her orgasm. Her mouth opening and closing as waves of pleasure coursed through her. Her other palm found the counter as she rocked back, tossing back her head.

Arthur's arm clamped down across her waist, holding her fast as his tongue traced intricate patterns in between the folds of her sex.

"Oh…" She gasped, unable to keep her feelings inside her chest any longer. "…gods…Arthur…oh…"

"Unholy fuck!"

Her eyes snapped open as she heard this unprecedented intrusion, her entire body going rigid and feeling as though it was suddenly on fire; and not in the pleasurable way Arthur had been inciting with his mouth.

She kicked Arthur in the ribs while simultaneously crying out, "Billy! Oh my…"

Tearing his horrified eyes away from them, he whirled around and shouted in stilted exclamations as he hurried back into the sitting room, "Charlie, don't! Come in! Stay! Don't go in there!"

Arthur discretely wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and Molly tossed her skirt back down. She fixed him with a sharpened glance, her entire face burning brighter than her hair. Arthur cleared his throat and scratched back the of his neck, his cheeks were flushed a violent shade of red too.

Then she smacked him in the back of the head and hopped down from the counter.

"Ow! Molly!"

She stormed out of the kitchen, maneuvering toward the sitting room where a sort of maniacal laughter was reverberating off the walls. It was interrupted by Bill's grumbling, "If you saw that you wouldn't think it's funny!"

With as much dignity as she could muster, Molly plastered on a bright smile. "Boys…Happy Christmas!"

"It is _happy_ indeed, isn't it Mum?" Charlie snickered, biting on his bottom lip.

Bill smacked the back of his head, his eyes narrowing at him.

Normally Molly would reproach Bill for such a thing, but she found herself rather proud of him in that moment. Though she didn't dare look her eldest son in the eye, full well knowing it was too much to face at present.

"It is happy now, yes," She remarked her smile straining, voice faltering ever so slightly. "Isn't it Arthur?" She called over her shoulder, catching sight of him trying to look as natural as possible.

He angled his head as though he hadn't heard her.

"Happy now that the boys are here, isn't it? Yes?"

"Oh yes," He bobbed his head, keeping his eyes on her. "Yes, indeed."

No one said anything nor dared to look at one another for several seconds. Then Arthur cleared his throat and gestured back to the kitchen, "Wine, boys?"

"Gods yes, please!" Bill hurried back towards the kitchen with his head bent forward.

Charlie lifted his brow and smirked at both of his parents as he strutted through, leaving them facing one another.

Once both of them were out of earshot, Molly rounded on Arthur, demanding through tightly clenched teeth. "Well?"

"Well _what_?" Arthur blinked back at her dubiously.

"How do you suggest we explain _that_?" She pointed back at the kitchen.

He snorted incredulously, "We won't."

"What, we're supposed to just go on and pretend like nothing's happened?" She balked. How could they possibly have a normal Christmas by just pretending the whole thing didn't happen?

He looked down between them before replying thoughtfully, "I'm pretty sure that's our duty as their parents. You know protect them from…"

"Arthur Weasley… _you_ got us into this mess!" She pointed a threatening finger up under his nose.

Taking her hand and gently lowering it, he reminded her with a sweet smile, "It's not like you were doing anything to stop me from…"

"What are you two doing in there?" Charlie called out with a teasing edge. "Not trying for round two again, are you?"

"That!" She jabbed her finger in the direction of the kitchen, "That in there is precisely why we have to explain this! Otherwise you know very well all of them will be… _snickering_ …behind our backs about this!"

Exhaling, his gaze dropping to the floor, "Molly, I don't think they will…"

But she was like a rocket whose base grew hotter as the engines ignited. Her heart racing, she waltzed back into the room, and she tried remaining calm but every nerve inside of her was vibrating anxiously. Bill hadn't bothered with the wine and was taking a swig from the dusty bottle of firewhiskey.

She bit on her tongue to suppress the "WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY," that threatened to burst forth at such appalling behavior. She decided if it helped them all move beyond this terribly mortifying incident; she could allow it. Instead, she took in a deep breath and suggested merrily, "Shall we do presents now?"

Charlie smirked, tearing off a piece of bread with his teeth, his arm slung over one of the chairs, "Have you and Dad finished exchanging yours?"

"OH, FOR FROGSPAWN SAKE!" Molly roared, her voice soaring through the air as though she was blasting off to space. "YES CHARLES MARVIN WEASLEY, YOUR FATHER AND I HAPPEN TO ENJOY ONE ANOTHER EVERY NOW AND AGAIN! HA HA! IT'S HILARIOUS ISN'T IT?! HOW DO YOU THINK YOU BLOODY CAME TO BE ABOUT?! OR YOUR OTHER SIBLINGS?! SHALL I GO INTO EXQUISTIVELY PAINFUL DETAIL ABOUT HOW…"

"HEY! Hey! Hey," Arthur suddenly appeared, placing two firm hands on top of her shoulders. He squeezed them, bringing her back down to earth. In his generally calm voice, he said, "Let's all just take a breath. Bill," She followed his line of sight to her eldest who was now moving onto the wine decanter situated in the middle of the table, "why don't you pour us all a glass? I think we could use it. Charlie, if you don't stop cracking on about your mother and I getting it on I _will_ let her go into exquisite detail."

With this, Charlie's rather rosy expression paled, and he lowered his gaze towards the table.

Patting Molly on the back, Arthur nodded to the glasses of wine that Bill was filling up, "Now, you two bring those in. I believe Mummy wants to do presents now."

Her stomach fluttered at the use of the moniker they reserved for one another when they were feeling particularly affectionate in the presence of their children. Molly let him steer her back into the sitting room whispering softly, "Well done, Daddy." She stood on tiptoe and placed a kiss at his cheek, her palm flat against his chest.

His hand daringly graced her bottom and he mumbled back in her ear, "And the day's not over yet."

"Oh!" She swatted his chest playfully.

"What?" He murmured, "We have to finish what we started."

"Shall we announce we're coming in?" Bill called tentatively from the precipice of the kitchen.

"All clear!" Arthur returned, and the pair of them separated.

Molly then went into her usual holiday host mode, scooping up homemade parcels for all of them. And even though it was just the four of them this year, they gathered round and made the most of what they had…like always.


	2. Chapter 2

Once both boys were long gone, Arthur and Molly settled together on the settee facing the fireplace, a fire blazing in the hearth. Darkness surrounded them aside from the flames of the fire, which Molly charmed them to turn every color from icy blue to sea green. They found the room brighter with an underlying ambiance of intimacy this way. Arthur's arm strewn over her shoulders; Molly curled into his side. Each with a half full glass of wine in hand, they watched the flames dance as they transformed colours.

"Good day?" He tilted his head to the side, his temple touching hers.

"Mmm…" She breathed in reply while taking a sip of wine. "At least Billy seems to have forgiven us for earlier."

Arthur snorted at this, lifting his glass to his lips. "And Charlie won't be talking anytime soon."

A ripple of laughter came from her, and he grinned in quiet reply.

They sat in companionable silence for several moments, intermittently sipping their wine. The earlier energized feeling the spirits gave him was replaced with a contented calmness that spread out through his heavy limbs. Arthur's fingers stroked the outside of her forearm, and he pressed his mouth to her hair, inhaling the sweet and spicy, citrusy scent that belonged only to her.

She nuzzled her cheek deeper into his chest, her free hand that was wedged between them moving to rest atop his knee. "This is nice," She murmured drowsily. "I thought I'd miss them all but…" Her voice trailed off, fingers lazily drawing patterns around his knee.

"Yeah," He exhaled in agreement. "Takes ye back doesn't it?" He mused, trying to even remember what it felt like when it was only them. The finer detailers were difficult to recall, this being nearly twenty-five years ago, but Arthur saw faint glimpses of moments flash in front of his eyes.

"I remember our first Christmas here," Molly told him softly. "Remember, we didn't even have the upstairs yet."

"Yeah we camped out down here," He added, helping her paint the picture. "We had both of our families over, and you nearly broke a wine bottle over Bilius' head when the goose caught fire."

"It was _his_ fault!" She reminded him; her tone inflamed at the memory of it all.

He chuckled softly, knowing she was about to dive into one of her tirades.

"If he hadn't been levitating Billy's cradle…"

"I know, I know," Arthur pressed another kiss on the top of her head, his hand squeezing her arm.

Sometimes it hurt to talk about Bilius. Just as he knew it hurt her to talk about Fabian and Gideon. And everyone else that was gone far too soon.

"I rather liked him," Molly told him quietly, polishing off the rest of her wine. "He was always good for a laugh."

His mouth twitched as he thought about his brother. And Arthur found himself adding in a similar tone, "So were Fab and Gid."

She tensed beneath him and he felt his heart stop as he wondered if he shouldn't have mentioned them. But he felt like by mentioning Bilius, they were doing him a great honor by remembering him. He wished to extend the same to Fabian and Gideon.

He stroked her arm slowly, "Do you remember that one Christmas…I think we were at your Dad's…they dressed the goose up like a reindeer…"

He felt her snort as she pictured it alongside him, giving him courage to press on in relying the memory.

"…then they made it fly about the room…"

"…all the stuffing falling out of it onto our heads!" She finished with a sharp peal of laughter.

"Fred tried to grab hold of it…"

Molly sat up suddenly, astonishment spreading across her face, "…oh I'd forgotten about that! Oh gods!" She tossed her head back and sighed, somewhere torn between exasperation and amusement.

A moment of silence descended once more as they both conjured up the image in their heads. Then it was Molly who spoke again, shaking her head slowly with a bemused smile, "I remember now. He nearly did zoom round the room hanging from it. If it wasn't for…"

"…dear old Marvin Prewett," Arthur lifted his glass of wine, draining it in tribute to them all.

He felt Molly studying his profile, and he turned to look back at her.

There was a soft smile touching her lips, her eyes somehow glowing with the nostalgia of happier times when the house was full of more than just their own brood. The shades of nostalgia soon clouded over with the knowledge that those they talked about were no longer with them. He wished there was something he could say to bring her out of the melancholic spiral that threatened to pull her under.

Arthur opened his mouth, but then closed it whenever her hand pressed against the side of his face.

"You know," Her voice rasped and she cleared her throat, "as much as it hurts not having them here with us now, it is nice to talk with someone who remembers them just as I do."

His heart lifted when he realized that she meant him. He flashed a loving smile at her before turning his mouth against the palm of her hand, pressing a kiss there.

Tilting his head to one side, he told her, "We're very lucky to have each other Mollywobbles."

She nodded, smile deepening. He watches the creases at the corners of her eyes appear, signs of a life well enjoyed; a life shared with him. Her lips, thinner now, but still his to kiss and to hear the several thousand indignant "Arthur's," spilling forth from. And her once crimson curls, now a ruddy orange, her temples showing signs of white; all signs of a promise he so far fulfilled to her that they would grow "old and pruney" (her words from half a lifetime ago) together.

How could any two people be this ridiculously happy in spite of all the pain they knew up until this point? Then again, their love often bloomed its most vibrant colours in the face of utter heartbreak and disaster.

It seemed their lives had been divided into three major acts. The first, peacetime at Hogwarts where they were only just discovering that true love could blossom from friendship. The second, the Wizarding War, where nothing was certain except that they desperately needed one another. And the third, the present and future that was still waiting to be written.

It was her light snicker that brought him back to said third act. "Sickle for your thoughts?" There was that sparkling quality dancing through her sugary brown eyes again. That look that suggested she was still ridiculously smitten with him after all of these years.

"Just…taking stock," He informed her simply.

She lifted a brow before quipping, "You best not be counting my grey hairs, Arthur Weasley."

Wiggling his brows and glancing upward he replied self-deprecatingly, "At least. You have hair."

She smirked at him, her voice dancing with mirth, "Well…at least you have a nicely shaped head."

They both laughed at this, Arthur shifting positions on the settee to set his wineglass on the nearby end table covered with one of her hand crocheted doilies. Molly did the same on the opposite side of the settee before then came back together again.

This time his left arm that was once around her shoulders ended up propped up on the back of the settee in between them. She leaned her right elbow on the back of the seat, taking her turn to study him now.

He was about to make a remark about whether or not she was counting his remaining hairs whenever her left hand sought his. Her fingers skated over the back of his hand before curling around his, her thumb lightly tracing over the spot where a gold band should have been. Another sad reminder of hard times.

"One day," She mumbled, trying to sound hopeful.

"I don't need it," Arthur replied, just like always. "I just need you."

Her brow crinkled and she frowned up at him sadly. He could hardly stand it.

"Molly," He sighed, opening his arms back up to pull her inside of them. He half closed his eyes, expecting her to fall there. What he did not expect was for her to kiss him with a firm desperation behind her lips.

His eyes opened momentarily, and he saw her face scrunched up, hands hovering in between them as though deciding on whether to land on his face or encircle his neck. He smiled against her mouth before opening it to return her initial kiss. Arthur's hands snaked around her neck, one tangling in her hair, the other splayed across her throat.

Molly's arms collapsed around him, and she shifted closer, intent on pressing her body into his. He fell back onto the settee arm, feeling himself respond to the delightful weight of her. Their mouths only stopped momentarily to catch breath and to find the edges of clothing to tug at and buttons to undo.

After shrugging out of his cardigan, and pulling her oversized jumper over her head, her hands began immediately working on the knot of his cravat. He knew precisely where this was going, and he'd be remiss to tell her to stop. But an image of earlier in the day came to mind, and he brought his hands up between them.

"Wait," He dodged her lips momentarily, reaching for his wand on the end table and pointing it directly at the fireplace, sealing off The Floo.

She laughed softly, her fingers resuming their work.

"Don't want a repeat performance, do we?" Arthur chided, his hands running over the front of her purple brassiere before circling towards her back.

"Not if you intend to finish," Molly whispered rather huskily as she tugged his tie overhead, catching his glasses momentarily before dropping it to the floor. She right his glasses on the bridge of his nose before placing a quick kiss at his mouth. Her fingers then darted to unbutton his checkered shirt as he expertly unclasped her brassiere.

"Oh, I intend to," He returned in a similar tone. A hand coming up at the back of her head, he pushed her back on the opposite side of the settee, his mouth seeking hers.

She temporarily abandoned her efforts of relieving him of his shirt while his lips set on exploring her newly exposed skin. She was soft and warm, full of the fragrant smell of cinnamon mingled with lemon juice, cardamom, and a variety of half a dozen spices he couldn't name at present if he wanted to continue doing what he was.

Molly arched her back as his tongue dragged across the swell of her breasts, finding her pert nipple and taking it in his mouth. He couldn't help himself from watching her enjoy his ministrations. Her legs opened wider for him, arms holding him close to her. There was something so beautifully intoxicating watching her begin to lose control while simultaneously making her need for him known.

It made him harder with want, that tight coil inside of his belly threatening to unwind as he took in her half naked form. He found the zipper of her heavy skirt, and she lifted her hips to help him shimmy it off of her. As his nose brushed across the front of her knickers, he watched her arms immediately cross, in an effort to conceal the upper half of her body.

"Stop it," Arthur breathed against the fabric of her nude colored drawers.

Her eyes fluttered shut at the warmth of his breath, but when they opened again, they remained fixed on the ceiling.

"So…beautiful…" He sighed against the insides of her thighs, adorning them with warm kisses.

"Shut up, you liar," He heard her bark out with a light ripple of nervous laughter.

His tongue stroked the damp spot, prompting her to cry out in sheer delight. He grinned pressing his mouth there next. Then he slowly moved back up her body, his mouth working around her arms tightly wound in a way that half concealed her breasts and the softness of her stomach. When his eyes found hers once more, he shoved his hips into hers and mused with a wry grin.

"Still think I'm lying?"

A soft peal of laughter escaped from her as she felt his hardness through his trousers. "You're a man," She rolled her eyes as though explaining away the he felt about her as somehow less than; all a part of that deep seeded insecurity that she wasn't enough for him.

"Good observation," He kissed her lips, stifling another giggle that threatened to escape her. She returned the kiss with a fervor that rolled through her body, and she unwound her arms, resuming the task of freeing him from his clothes.

He helped her, hastily removing his half-buttoned shirt overhead, taking the undershirt with it. Her eyes danced over the details his upper body, pasty skin overrun with freckles, scars, and then that undeniable bulge just above his belt that appeared about ten years ago. Her hands roamed across his bare skin while he sought to free himself from his trousers and undershorts.

Gracelessly he kicked them off, and he felt her hand wrapping around him. Arthur gasped and then moaned out as she began stroking him, "Oh God…"

His head bowed down to the curve of her neck, and he nipped at her collarbone. "Oh Molls…" He groaned against her as her hand tightened around him, thumb circling the end of his member. His lips pressed against her cheek, and he felt his abdomen tightening in an effort to regain control. "Molls, I need you now," He hissed, nibbling on her earlobe.

She released him to lift her hips and shuck off her knickers, and he pressed himself against her hot center. He moaned and she arched into him as he entered her, their mouths rolling together before peeling apart in one fluid motion.

Arthur thrust into her, watching her face as she relished in the sensation of them joining together. Her mouth hung open, eyes fluttering, and he felt her legs pressed into his lower back. He sunk in deeper and deeper, his pace increasing as her arms encircled his back, nails scraping his skin.

He felt the muscles in his lower abdomen begin to wind tighter and tighter as he started to lose himself inside of her. She must have sensed this, pressing her mouth to his firmly, her hand sneaking between them to escalate things. Her heat made him tingle, her walls beginning to close in on him, made him damn well near lose control.

And then she was crying out her finish, her body arching magnificently as she lost all sense of control. He caught her lower back beneath his arm, driving himself in faster and harder until he met a similar end. His face fell into her shoulder, arms shaking as he tried not to fall on her completely. He planted a few kisses against her flushed skin before pulling out of her and leaning back on the opposite side of the settee to catch his breath.

He lay there splayed out, and then chanced a glance over at her. Molly's wand was aimed at a basket in the corner, overflowing with various afghans of many sizes and stitches. Using the summoning spell, she caught one in midair before draping it in front of her.

"You going to leave me out in the cold?" Arthur whined, nudging her bottom with his foot.

"Oof!" She shrieked in response to this gesture, her gaze darkening a bit.

But he still caught the faint edges of a smile curling at her lips. She pointed her wand at the settee elongating the seat just enough so they might fit there nicely, laying side by side. Settling down beside him, he tugged on the afghan until it covered both of them.

His arm draped over her waist, and she scooted back until their bodies folded together in all the right places.

As they drifted off to sleep, Arthur heard her murmur with a slight scoff that dissolved into amused laughter, " _I just need you._ That tired old line."

Shifting until he was propped up on his elbow, he tucked some red behind her ear and mumbled, "Might be tired and old, but still works, yeah?" He chastely kissed the spot behind her ear.

She turned round to face him, her hand underneath the blanket settling against his upper thigh. With a cheeky grin, she posed, "Think it would be entirely irresponsible of us to keep The Floo offline all night?"

"Probably." He grinned, already sensing her body humming with anticipation for another round. In between lazy kisses he remarked, "But if one of the kids gets clobbered by a troll, I'm sure they'd send an owl." His eyes widened daringly, prompting her to laugh.

"Not funny!" She smacked him on the leg.

"Ow!" He returned instinctively. Before reaching for her and delivering a similar smack on her backside.

"Ow! Arthurrr!" She crooned, putting her arms up in between them in slight protest. "You're a beast!"

"Call me whatever you like," His hand squeezed her there once more, prompting her to squirm. "As long as I'm yours."

"Oh honestly that…!"

But Arthur was quick to cut her off, his lips descending on hers in a determined kiss. He meant it. And he intended to make it known to her. Even if it took all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you read We Were Only Kids then you know its a consistent headcanon of mine that Arthur and Molly discovered Tom Jones in their youth (and a handful of other Muggle musicians), and are major fans. :)


End file.
